Merry Murder
by Wallflower95
Summary: Ellie Watson was supposed to spend her holiday with her Uncle John and his wife Mary. Then there are some complications and Ellie must now spend her holiday with John's odd friend Sherlock Holmes. With Sherlock Ellie discovers that her holiday will turn out to be a 'Merry Murder' instead of a Merry Christmas.
1. A Holiday Gone Wrong

**Hey everyone! I am Wallflower95 and this is a little Holiday special for those Sherlock fans out there. I cannot wait for season 4. I know it's a while away so I thought this would be a good way to... ease the pain of waiting. Enjoy! Hope to get the next chapter up soon. Oh and this is set during the time of episode 3 season 3 (his last vow). Mary is still pregnant and whatnot. happy reading!**

**Please comment and review:)**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**A Holiday Gone Wrong**

Ellie Watson stood outside the flat door. Her backpack slung across her shoulders and her music player on high volume. She examined the door. There was still newspaper at the door. Ellie turned back to the car where one of her mothers, Harriett, sat in the car.

"I don't understand why you can't just come in with me." She called out. Harriett shook her head.

"You know John. He wouldn't want to see me." Ellie rolled her eyes as Harriett took a swig from her flask.

"No wonder." She muttered. She stomped up the steps.

"I love you darling!" She called out. Ellie held up her hand in goodbye and Harriett sped away. Ellie knocked on the door. Ellie Watson is spending the holidays with her Uncle John. Her mothers, Harriett and Clara are going through a bit of a rough time so they sent her to spend some time with her Uncle and his wife in London. Ellie closed her jacket and hugged herself tightly. Ellie didn't understand why she had to spend her holiday with anyone. She was nearly sixteen. She was old enough to take care of herself. The door opened and Uncle John was in the doorway.

"Ellie?"

"Hullo Uncle John."

* * *

><p>Ellie knew it. She shouldn't have believed it when Harriett told her she had already spoken to John about her staying for the holidays. Ellie sat on the couch twiddling her thumbs and listening to her music. She could hear the muffled voices of her Uncle and his wife, Mary, in the other room.<p>

Long story short. Ellie had known all year that things hadn't been right between Harriett and Clara. Clara was tired of Harriett drinking all the time. She thought she was a bad influence for her. Harriett believed Clara was bossy and controlling. Growing up with two mothers was fine by Ellie. She loved them both but lately they had been getting on her nerves. Ellie blew a piece of her died black hair out of her eyes.

Most people when they first look at Ellie stop and think 'an emo goth girl'. Just because you dress in black does not make you a goth. Ellie died her hair black because she believed her natural hair color is boring. Besides, it went well with her shocking blue eyes. She wore a leather jacket, a long black and grey striped shirt, black leggings and black boots. Her hair was cut short and choppy.

The door slid open and her Uncle John stepped out followed by his pregnant wife, Mary. Ellie leaned back and folded her arms.

"I knew Harry didn't talk to you." John looked at Mary.

"So, you going to throw me out?"

"No, of course not Ellie." Mary said.

"You are welcome here Ellie. Of course you are. You can stay as long as needed." John said. Ellie nodded.

"I am sorry." She muttered.

"For what dear?" Mary asked.

"For crashing here. I can leave if you'd like. It's okay. Be honest." Ellie said. John sighed and sat beside his niece. Even the Ellie is not truly related to him by blood, he still felt responsible for her.

"Elizabeth." He said. Ellie looked at her Uncle.

"You are welcome here."

* * *

><p>For a week Ellie was adjusting to life at the Watson residence. Neither of her mothers contacted her and Ellie asked John if he had heard anything from either Clara or Harriett. John always said no, he hadn't. Things were quiet and fine until Saturday morning. Ellie woke to cries from the living room. Ellie ran in. Mary was on the ground crying out in pain. John was on the phone.<p>

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ellie exclaimed.

"Mary's water broke!"

* * *

><p>Ellie could not believe it. In a matter of days her holiday with her Aunt and Uncle was in shambles. She sat in the car with her arms crossed. She was still wearing her pajamas from the morning. The car door opened and John sat in the driver's seat. Ellie sat there quietly.<p>

"Listen Ellie..."

"Are you going to send me back home?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I can't reach Harry or Clara."

"So what then?" Ellie demanded. John sighed and dialed a number.

"I am going to see if a friend will take you for a while."

* * *

><p>"What kind of name is Sherlock Holmes?" Ellie asked as she packed up her belongings into her bag. John was leaning o the door frame.<p>

"It's a girl and boy name apparently." John muttered. Ellie scoffed.

"It's also a name parents give to you if they want you to get beaten up throughout your school years." Ellie threw her bag over her shoulders and the two were off.

"I don't understand why I can't just spend this time with you and Mary. I can be there when the baby is born." Ellie said. John shook his head.

"Mary and I need to do this. Together. Just the two of us. I hope you can understand." Ellie sighed in exasperation.

"I guess so." She muttered. John sighed.

"I am sorry Ellie. I will make it up to you." John promised.

"Sure Uncle John." Ellie said. Soon they stopped the car. Ellie saw Speedy's cafe. On the left was a dark door. The address was 221B Baker st.

"Who is Sherlock Holmes exactly?" Ellie asked. John smiled.

"Well you'll just have to meet him now won't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it. Please comment and review I'd really appreciate the feedback!:) Thanks<strong>

**~Wallflower95**


	2. Meeting Mr Sherlock Holmes

**Hey guys! here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! Please remember to leave a comment or review. I appreciate all sorts of feedback!:)**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**Meeting Mr. Sherlock Holmes**

"Oh John!" An old woman opened the door to 221B Baker street and kissed John on both cheeks. She stood back and smiled.

"The married life seems to be treating you well." She said. John smiled.

"Indeed it is Mrs. Hudson." John pulled me forwards. Ellie stumbled under the weight of my bag. Ellie smiled weakly at the old woman.

"This is my niece, Elizabeth." Ellie held out my hand.

"I prefer Ellie." Ellie said. Mrs. Hudson looked Ellie up and down. Probably judging her dark hair and clothing, the small piercing in her nose. She smiled weakly at Ellie and shook her hand.

"Pleased to me you." John cleared his throat.

"Is Sherlock in?" Mrs. Hudson's expression changed.

"Oh, he's in alright." Mrs. Hudson started up the stairs and they followed. When they were about halfway there were loud bangs that echoed off the walls. Ellie jumped.

"What the hell was that?!" John sighed.

"Oh he's on about it again." Mrs. Hudson said.

"Ellie, stay here. I will handle this." John went up the stairs and opened the door. There was another loud bang.

"Is that a gunshot?" Ellie asked. Mrs. Hudson sighed.

"How about I make us a cuppa?" And without waiting for an answer, she walked down the stairs leaving Ellie alone. Ellie glanced up the stairs and the room her Uncle entered. _Oh what the hell?_ Ellie walked up the stairs and slowly opened the door. There were two men arguing. One was her Uncle John, the other was a tall man with dark curly hair. He was wearing a dark suit and he had a gun in his hand. Ellie gasped and threw the door open with her bag above her head.

"Put the gun down!" She screamed.

"Or what?" The man asked.

"Or I'll throw this at you." Ellie threatened. The man smiled.

"Something tells me that the bag is a little too heavy for you. If you throw it it won't even make it to me therefore it was result in you being dead as that I have quicker reflexes than you." Ellie bit her lip but stood her ground. John rolled his eyes.

"For God's sakes Sherlock. Put the gun down." Sherlock smiled and set the gun down on the table.

"Sherlock Holmes." He introduced himself. Ellie frowned and dropped her bag, relieved of the heavy weight.

"Ellie Watson." She said. Sherlock took three steps and took a steaming mug from the mantle place.

"I assume Mary is going into labor?"

"Yes." John replied.

"How does he know that? Did you tell him?" Ellie asked.

"No of course he didn't. I can tell because John is fidgeting. He is nervous. Keeps checking his watch as if he has somewhere important to be. He has concern in his eyes. Concern for a loved one." Ellie opened her mouth to say something.

"And you," Sherlock said, glancing at me. "You were are the unexpected visitor. The adopted child of Harry. Your mothers are in the middle of a falling out. They sent you away because they are planning a divorce. They've been planning it for quite some time I'm afraid. Right now they're fighting over custody for you." Ellie's mouth hung open and she looked at her Uncle.

"Did you know?" John looked down at the ground.

"Ahh it was not supposed to be shared. My bad." Sherlock said, his attention went back to his mug. John looked up at Ellie.

"Yes I knew. But I didn't know Harry was sending you here so soon." Ellie kicked her bag.

"Well thank you for sharing this information with me Uncle John." Ellie folded her arms and glared at the wall.

"Sherlock-"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Children are a distraction."

"You don't even have any cases. It'll only be a few days." Ellie glanced up at this mysterious man. How on earth did he know about her moms? How did he know what John was going to ask him? Was he physic?

"I can just go home then." Ellie said as she reached down for her bag. John gave her a look that silenced her.

"Please Sherlock. I promise she won't be a bother. Right, Ellie?" John said, looking at his niece. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"I guess." She muttered.

"Only for a few days?" Sherlock asked.

"Just after Christmas." Sherlock thought about it.

"Fine." He said.

"But-" Ellie started to say.

"No buts Ellie." John said.

"But I have to spend Christmas with a complete stranger?!" Ellie exclaimed.

"For all I know he could be a bloody psychopath."

"High-functioning sociopath." Sherlock said.

"Oh whatever." Ellie said. John took his niece by the shoulder.

"Don't worry. You two will get along great." He kissed the top of her head and walked down the stairs.

"I will call and check up on you!" He called out. Ellie ran to the bannister of the stairs and shouted down:

"Well thank you for just ditching me here Uncle. It's a wonderful present for Christmas!" Ellie walked back into the room and sat down on a chair, glaring down at her bag.

"That's my chair." Sherlock said. Ellie looked up at the man. He looked back at her. Ellie sighed in exasperation and stood up to let him take his seat. Sherlock sighed when he sat down and Ellie took a seat on the chair across from him.

"I assume the couch will be fine for sleep?" Ellie shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever." The two sat across from each other in complete silence.

* * *

><p>Ellie rolled onto her side and sighed in exasperation. She couldn't sleep. The couch was lumpy and uncomfortable and the yellow smiley face and bullet holes in the wall were creeping her out. Ellie reached down for her laptop and pulled it out of her bag. The screen lit up an Ellie typed in 'Sherlock Holmes' in the search bar. Newspaper articles and websites showed up.<p>

**Detective back from the Dead!**

An article read. It said that Sherlock Holmes had come back from the dead after being assumed dead after jumping off a building three years ago. Another article talked about the another death that same day. A James Moriarty committing suicide on the same rooftop Sherlock Holmes had jumped off of. A website called 'The Science of Deduction' was another thing that popped up in the search. Ellie clicked on that. Ellie read through everything. _So that's how he does it. _She thought. Ellie heard a creak in the floor. She shut her laptop off and rolled to her side so it would like she was sleeping.

Sherlock Holmes was an odd man indeed.


	3. A Merry Little Murder

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter:) I'm really happy with the case I've come up with. I hope you all enjoy! Please leave a comment and review. Love to hear all your feedback. **

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**A Merry Little Murder**

Ellie felt her stomach growling in the morning. Ellia groaned and rolled off the couch in search for food. She opened the fridge and reached in for what looked like a jar of jam. She blinked her a eyes a few times and realized it wasn't jam it was...

"EYES?!" Ellie screamed an dropped the jar on the ground. It shattered and eyeballs rolled over.

"Oh my god that is just nasty!" Ellie cried. She ran to the sink and washed her hands thoroughly. She heard footsteps and Sherlock Holmes entered the kitchen. He looked down at the mess of glass and eyeballs on the ground and then looked at Ellie.

"Why on earth do you have eyeballs in your fridge?" Ellie demanded. Sherlock got a mug of coffee.

"It's for an experiment." He stated.

"Well your experiment is now on the floor and there is no way I am touching them." Ellie said.

"And where is the bloody food in this flat?"

"Been out of food for a week. Usually John drops by with bags full." Ellie sighed in exasperation, grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to get changed. She came out and grabbed her wallet.

"You're supposed to stay where I can see you." Sherlock said.

"What. So I can starve? No. I'm going to the cafe." Ellie turned on her heel and went down to Speedy's cafe.

* * *

><p>"He is downright unbearable Uncle. The man had eyeballs in his fridge. His fridge! Please call me back when you get this message. It's an S.O.S" Ellie hung up and sighed. She ate her lemon square in silence. The seat across from her was pulled out and Sherlock sat across from her. Ellie rolled her eyes.<p>

"Can I not get any peace and quiet?"

"I am supposed to be watching you." He said.

"I'm nearly sixteen I think I can handle myself." Sherlock sucked in a deep breath.

"You don't want to admit it but your mothers divorce is really bothering you. You want to be alone."

"Yeah, I do. Now leave." Ellie said. Sherlock shook his head.

"I am supposed to watch you." Ellie groaned and stood up.

"Fine. I'll leave." She left the cafe and headed back to the flat. Sherlock was right behind her. Ellie turned around and looked at Sherlock once they were back in the apartment.

"Can you really do all that stuff? Like, tell if a person has been somewhere just by looking at them?" Ellie asked. Sherlock nodded.

"Sure I can."

"I found your website. I also found my Uncle's blog."

"And?"

"What can you deduce from me?" Sherlock looked her up and down. She noticed his eyes flickering.

"Grades are dropping in school. Last year you chopped all you hair off, dyed it black and then got a whole different wardrobe. But something tells me you don't want to be that way." Ellie swallowed nervously. Sherlock smiled.

"Ahh it's to draw attention to yourself. Not from everyone else but your mothers. But they haven't been entirely been focused on you this past year. To focused on fighting each other." Ellie bit her lip and looked down at the ground.

"Did I miss anything?" Ellie shook her head.

"No." She muttered. Ellie heard a car door slam shut outside. In the blink of an eye Sherlock was at the window.

"Who is that?" Sherlock smiled.

"Someone who needs my help."

* * *

><p>Ellie sat on the couch. Sherlock settled himself next to the window.<p>

"Don't talk. That's my job." Ellie held up her hands.

"Whatever you say sociopath." The door opened and Mrs. Hudson entered.

"Sherlock-"

"Yes Mrs. Hudson, let George Lestrade come in." A man stepped in. He had grey hair but he wasn't old. He wore a jacket and trousers. His big brown eyes were wide and alert. He noticed Ellie and frowned.

"What happened?" Sherlock asked. The man looked at him.

"Well, first off. The name is Greg. Second, who is this?" He pointed to Ellie.

"John's niece. I am watching her for a few days." Greg laughed out loud.

"If he's annoying you call the police. I can come down here and shoot him for you." Ellie laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sherlock sighed.

"Never mind that. What happened?" Greg looked at Sherlock.

"A man was murdered." Sherlock scoffed.

"Not my kind of case. Be on your way then." Sherlock turned his back to Greg.

"Oh you'll want it alright. Come and look at the crime scene." Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf.

"Mrs. Hudson! You will have to watch Ellie." Sherlock called. Mrs. Hudson poked her head into the room.

"Can't dear. I'm heading out for some tea with the girls." Sherlock sighed and turned to Ellie.

"I suppose you'll have to come with me." He said. Ellie groaned.

"And what look at dead bodies?"

"Yes."

"I suppose there's nothing better to do." Ellie put her coat, scarf and toque on. The two of them followed Greg Lestrade outside where Sherlock hailed a taxi. Ellie could see her breath in the cold afternoon air.

"This is some Christmas alright." Ellie muttered.

"Oh it is. The best Christmas." Sherlock said with an odd smile on his face. Ellie slipped into the taxi.

"Has anyone ever told you you're kind of crazy?"

"Many times." Ellie nodded.

"Has anyone ever told you you're quite dismal and boring?" Sherlock asked.

"Many times." Ellie said. Sherlock nodded.

* * *

><p>Ellie wasn't sure where they were in London. They got out of the taxi cab. There was yellow tape in front of a building. The place where the murder occurred. Sherlock went under the tape.<p>

"Hold on!" A woman with brown skin and curly dark hair held up her hand to stop Sherlock from entering the crime scene. Ellie slipped under the tape and stood by Sherlock's side.

"Who let the freak in?" She asked.

"I thought we've been over this Sally. You're supposed to refer to me as the high-functioning sociopath." She rolled her eyes.

"Did Lestrade call for you?"

"Of course he did." Sally rolled her eyes.

"And who's this? Someone you kidnapped?" She said, her eyes moving towards Ellie.

"Actually, no. This is John's niece. I'm watching her for a few days." Sally nodded.

"Watch out for him. He has his odd moments." Sally said._ Ha you're telling me that now?_ Ellie thought. Sherlock went straight for the house. Several people cleared a path for him. Ellie walked behind him. Sherlock whipped out a pair of black gloves. In the kitchen of the house was a body of a man. He was right next to the eating table. His eyes were still open, glassy and full of shock. Ellie stepped back a bit, her back against the wall. She held back a gag. Sherlock looked at her.

"What? Have you never seen a dead body before?" Ellie looked at him.

"No!"

"Well, clearly you do not get out often."

"He was found earlier this morning." Sally said. Sherlock got down right next to the body, got out some sort of magnifying glass and examined the corpse.

"Is he always like this?" Ellie whispered to Sally.

"Yes." Lestrade entered the room.

"Well? Anything?" Sherlock stood up.

"Male. Mid thirties. Has had a rough relationship this year. Recently came back from a business trip this week from somewhere hot. I'd say Hawaii. Cause of death was a blow to the head. A very heavy object to cause such a dent in his head. He knew his killer." Sally threw up her arms.

"What a load of rubbish." She said.

"Recent tan from a hot trip. Hawaii because of the bit of Lei necklace in his pocket. Takes his ring off often. Tan line from that on hs ring finger. Has a picture of of two children in his breast pocket. A woman is cut out of it. The wife meaning things have been rather rocky in their relationship. As for the murder weapon... I am still trying to figure that out." He said without taking a breath. Ellie's mouth hung open slightly.

"Bloody hell." She muttered.

"What was so interesting out the crime scene, Gavin?" Lestrade rolled his eyes.

"Greg." He muttered and lead them into another room. They entered the living room and it looked like it had been hit by a hurricane. Every piece of furniture was thrown and tossed over. Pieces of paper littered the floor. The state of the room wasn't what caught their eyes. Scratched into the wall were the words:

_You were warned._

Sherlock smiled and dug his hands into his pocket.

"Yes. Interesting indeed."

* * *

><p>Ellie sat on a chair in the kitchen, near the corpse of the man. She saw Sherlock talking to Detective Lestrade. Probably still trying to figure out what was using for the murder weapon. Ellie had seen the dead man's head. It had been practically smashed in. It must have been some heavy object. Ellie swung he legs backwards and her heels hit something hard. She frowned and bent down to have a look. It was a turkey. An uncooked turkey. She poked at it. It was thawing in the room temperature.<p>

"Sherlock?" She called. Sherlock was at her side in moments. He bent down and looked at the turkey.

"Could that have been used as the murder weapon?" She asked him. Sherlock was thinking hard.

"Earlier this morning if the turkey had been frozen solid and taken out of the freezer to thaw it could have easily been used to kill our man here." Sherlock said.

"Our man also has a name." Lestrade showed them a wallet with an I.D.

"William Thorpe." Ellie read. Sherlock stood up and paced the room.

"Where are the rest of the family?"

"I have my team searching schools for the three kids. No sign of the mother."

"We need to find out who she is."

"And why?"

"Because she may have played a role in our Merry Little Murder."


	4. The One Who Got Away

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The preparation for the holidays has been absolutely crazy. I will hopefully get a chance to update again this weekend:) Please comment and review!**

**Thanks,**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

**The One Who Got Away**

"So why do you think it's the mum?" Ellie asked. Sherlock practically galloped down the stairs. Ellie jumped down the last two steps to keep up with him.

"Well?" Ellie asked again.

"Sorry, what?" Sherlock looked at her with a dazed look. Ellie frowned.

"Are you high?" Sherlock scoffed.

"No."

"Well you have that look."

"What look?"

"That look people get when they're high."

"And how would you know? You're fifteen!"

"I've been places." Sherlock scoffed again.

"Don't you find it odd that the wife isn't there?" Sherlock asked. Ellie shrugged.

"Maybe she's at work."

"One of the children is to young for school. She's a stay at home mother." Sherlock said.

"Okay. Maybe she was out?" I saw toys in the front room. Someone left the house in a hurry." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Do you always have to be right?"

"Well I am always right." Sherlock said. Sherlock threw the taxi door open and climbed inside. Ellie had her hand on the door.

"You're also a major douche face." Ellie muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>Ellie sat in Detective Lestrade's office. She was texting her friend, Marly.<p>

**Marly: So how's it going?**

**Ellie: Brutal. Staying with a stranger is absolute rubbish. It's bloody awful! SOS :-(**

**Marly: haha whats he like?**

**Ellie: he is absolutely and certifiably insane...**

**Marly: hmm that bad yeah?**

**Ellie: awful. I am in hell**

**Marly: cant your uncle take you back**

**Ellie: cant. mary is in labor**

**Marly: shit...**

**Ellie: yeah**

**Marly: I hear Sherlock Holmes is pretty dreamy though...**

**Ellie: oh my god mar**

**Marly: what?**

**Ellie: seriously?**

**Marly: I'm just saying**

**Ellie: uughh gross**

**Marly: well anyways, i got to go. grandparents are coming over for a holiday dinner. i'll see you around. merry christmas! :-)**

**Ellie: merry christmas**

Ellie clicked her phone off and sighed, swinging her legs back and forth. All her friends are enjoying their Christmas vacation with their families while she was stuck being dragged around by a sociopath. Utterly ridiculous.

The door opened and the Detective and Sherlock entered the room.

"How could she have just vanished? With the child?" Sherlock questioned the Detective. Greg sat down and looked at him.

"I don't know. We're searching everywhere."

"What about the older child? What's his name?"

"Name is Nathan Thorpe. Seventeen year old. He was out with his mates. He's been out since last night."

"Bring him in. I want to question him." Sherlock said. Greg sighed.

"You don't get to make the orders here Sherlock."

"Says the man who asked me for help." Greg sighed and picked up the phone to make a call. Sherlock sat down beside Ellie.

"What do you make of the situation Ellie?" Ellie looked at Sherlock. He was staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"I feel like I am not qualified to give you an answer?" Ellie said uncomfortably.

"And neither is John." Sherlock said with a smile.

"Please. Share your thoughts." Ellie sighed in exasperation.

"Well. The husband is dead with only the wife and the elder son as suspect. We know the he had a rough relationship with the wife thanks to your crazy assumption-"

"Its not an assumption. They really are having a rough relationship." He added.

"Whatever. The wife is gone along with the younger child. Mysteriously vanished from the crime scene. Did they commit the crime?"

"Of course." Sherlock said.

"But what about the message scratched into the wall?"

"She put it there as a warning."

"But for what?"

"Still trying to figure that out."

"I thought you can deduce everything on the spot."

"Well I have to delete a few things in here first." Sherlock said, pointing to his head. Ellie shook her head.

"What if it was someone else?" Ellie asked.

"Maybe someone he ticked off or maybe an ex-lover?" Sherlock thought about.

"All possible theories but I'm still going with my thoughts on the wife committing the murder." Ellie rolled her eyes. Greg hung up the phone.

"We're bringing Nathan Thorpe in." Sherlock clapped his hands together.

"Excellent!"

* * *

><p>"Is he even allowed to do this?" Ellie asked. She sat in a room behind a one way glass window. In the room with her was Sgt. Sally Donavan and Detective Greg Lestrade.<p>

"No." Sally said, her ton sounding angry.

"No he has no authority here." Greg said. Sally scoffed and glared at Greg.

"We just let him because we need him." Greg said quietly. Ellie looked through the glass. On the other side of the glass was Sherlock. Sitting across from Sherlock was the son of the dead man, Nathan Thorpe.

"Can you please tell me why I'm here?" Nathan begged. His eyes were red as if he had been crying. His hair was greasy and his clothes looked ratty. He'd probably been drinking and getting high last night.

"Where is your mother Nathan?"

"I don't know..." He whined. He sounded like a two year old.

"He's not going to get anything. He's still drunk for cripes sake." Ellie said.

"Not to worry. He's Sherlock Holmes." Greg muttered. Ellie folded her arms and stared through the glass.

"What happened? Am I in trouble?" Nathan asked. There was a small smile on Sherlock's face.

"No. Although the excessive amount of drinking and drugs you did last night would get you thrown in jail for quite some time but I'll ignore that for now." Sherlock said. He placed his hands together on the table and looked Nathan straight in the eye.

"Where is your mother?" He asked slowly.

"I told you. I don't know. When I left home last night she was there with Dad and Jamie." Sherlock stood up. His chair scraping against the ground.

"Thank you for your time." Sherlock walked out, leaving Nathan looking confused.

Sherlock entered the room.

"He's telling the truth. Really doesn't know where she is."

"Shouldn't we tell him his father is dead?" Ellie asked.

"Not my job." He looked at Greg and Sally.

"Well go on then. Do your job." Sally glared at him and went out of the room. Greg stood up.

"We'll handle this for now. Go home. We'll call you when we get something." Greg left. Sherlock looked at Ellie.

"Well come on then." He walked out of the room.

"My god." Ellie muttered.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got back to 221B Baker st, Sherlock went into silent mode. Ellie thought it was glorious. She managed to get some studying done in peace and quiet. Four hours later, she heard some noise. She went into the front room and gasped. The wall was covered with articles, pictures and some string connecting everything.<p>

"What the hell is that?" Ellie asked.

"My web." Sherlock said.

"Of what?!"

"Of the case!" Sherlock said, jumping off the couch.

"The case of 'The One Who Got Away'." Sherlock said dramatically.

"Oh my god get me the hell out of here." Ellie muttered as she softly knocked her head against the wall. Sherlock smiled at her.

"Too bad you're stuck with me." He reached for his coat and put it on.

"Come on then."

"And where are we going?"

"To William Thorpe's company."

"Its nine o'clock at night!"

"Still early!" Sherlock called from down the stairs. Ellie resisted the urge to follow but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Oh bloody hell!" She muttered.


	5. Putting on an Act

**Hi everyone! How was everyone's holiday? So there are going to be quite a few suspects in the story and you guys can guess who it might be ;) enjoy the chapter and I hope you all have a great new year's day! stay tuned for chapter 6.**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**Putting on an Act**

"Can't believe I'm even here." Ellie muttered as she stared out the window. The passed by many people and buildings and Ellie was still wondering why she even got into the taxi with Sherlock Holmes.

"Can't believe this." She muttered.

"Oh you can because you are the one who got into the cab." Sherlock said without looking at her.

"Are you ever quiet?"

"When I'm in my mind palace."

"What the hell is a mind palace." Sherlock pointed to his head. Ellie rolled her eyes and looked out the window again.

"My mind palace is where I store all the important information we obtain on all our case and we-"

"Oh will you shut up!" Ellie snapped. Sherlock shut his mouth and looked out the window.

"That was rather rude." He muttered.

"Deal with it." Ellie said.

"John is much more entertaining than you."

"Well, I'm not my Uncle." The two sat in silence once again.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later the two unlikely companions were standing outside the tall glass building in London.<p>

"The Shard." Sherlock announced proudly. Ellie had often seen The Shard and always thought it was an odd building in London. Ellie stared up in awe. It was a much different sight at night than it was during the day.

"William Thorpe was a senior journalist for the Daily Mail." Sherlock said. Ellie looked at him.

"And how do you know that?" Without a word, Sherlock handed her a newspaper clipping. It was an article about the British Prime Minister but it was the article that caught Ellie's eye. It was the name of the person who wrote the article. In bold block letters was the name William Thorpe.

"Time to expand your mind." Sherlock said. The two entered the building.

"So, I don't understand then. Why come here?" Ellie asked.

"William was a top end journalist. Lot of people don't know that journalism can sometimes get dangerous."

"And your point is?"

"What if our friend Mr. Thorpe was about to publish something that someone didn't want for all of London to find out?" Ellie shook her head in amazement.

"So you still believe the wife has a part in this?"

"Absolutely." Sherlock hit the button for the elevator and they were up off towards the Daily Mail. When the elevator doors slid open they revealed a room of chaos. People were moving back in forth in frantic. Rushing around with papers flying everywhere and phones ringing at every desk.

"So this is what being a journalist looks like." Ellie muttered.

"How tedious it must be." And Sherlock was off. Ellie followed behind him. The came upon a door that had Editor and Chief stamped on the glass. Sherlock knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A voice called. Sherlock opened the door and they stepped in. The chair faced them and before them sat a fit and tall looking man with dark hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and a black suit over top. His face was clean shaven and he wore a wedding band on his finger.

"Hello. Who are you?" He asked in a heavy Irish accent. Sherlock immediately fell in to character.

"Name is Gavin Lestrade, Detective Inspector for New Scotland Yard." Sherlock said, holding out his badge for the man to see. The man squinted to see the badge.

"It says here your name is Greg."

"That's what I said." Sherlock said.

"No I'm quite sure you said Gavin. Also, you look a little different in this pho-"

"Mr. Teal we do not have time for this." Sherlock said. Mr. Teal shut up.

"We are here about the death of one of your journalists, William Thorpe." Mr. Teal nodded.

"Terrible tragedy that one. Leaves behind a family. A wife and two kids." Mr. Teal said with no trace of sadness in his voice. Ellie frowned but stayed silent behind Sherlock. Sherlock nodded.

"Yes yes. We believe that Mr. Thorpe was murdered." Mr Teal looked at Sherlock in shock.

"Who would want to cause Will harm? He was a kind man! A hard and dedicated journalist. A friend."

"We don't yet know the cause of the murder or who committed it. We were hoping you could answer some questions for us. Mr Teal nodded.

"Of course." Sherlock turned to Ellie.

"Go wait outside." Ellie opened her mouth in protest but Sherlock gave her a look that made her close her mouth.

"No arguing. Go." Ellie turned on her heel and walked out the door. She found a seat close by and she sat in it. She could not believe this. What was the point in being here anyway? She thought. A woman rushing by tripped and the papers she had been holding went flying.

"Oh no!" She cried. She bent down on her knees and scrambled to pick them up.

"Let me help you." Ellie said. She bent down and picked some of the papers up. The woman smiled.

"Thank you." She said. She looked young. Maybe mid twenties with fiery red hair and grass green eyes. She wore a pink blouse the clearly showed off her large chest and a short black skirt with fishnets and four inch long heels. Ellie wondered if that sort of outfit was permitted in the workplace.

"Who are you?" She asked. Panicked, Ellie blurted out.

"Detective from Scotland Yard." The woman didn't even second guess the girl's answer.

"Are you here about William's death?" She asked.

"Yes, we are." Ellie answered. The woman shook her head.

"Such a sad occasion. William was a good man." The woman said, but her eyes said something different. If Ellie wasn't mistaken, the woman had a trace of a smile on her red lips. Or was Ellie imagining?

"Were you very close to him?" Ellie asked. The woman turned to Ellie.

"Oh yes. We worked together on some stories." She said.

"And your name is...?" Ellie asked.

"Abigail Heartwell." She said with a bright smile. Ellie nodded.

"So you knew William?"

"Well of course! Everyone here knew him. He was a fine man indeed." Abigail said.

"Well I do hope you find out what happened to him. I must be off. I have a deadline for my next article. Toodles!" She said in a cheery voice. And she disappeared into the sea of frantic looking journalists. Ellie wasn't sure but something seemed... off about Abigail Heartwell.

A door opened and closed and Sherlock appeared by her side.

"What did you find out?" Ellie asked.

"William Thorpe was working on a story for a month but our friend Mr. Teal did not know the story's origins. William called Mr. Teal late last night saying that the story was ready to be published this very morning but Mr. Teal never got the story. Someone got to William Thorpe before he could publish the story."

"What do you think the story was about?" Sherlock pursed his lips.

"It was something big. Big enough to get him killed." Sherlock headed towards the elevator.

"Where are we going now?" Ellie asked as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Well, it is late. We should go back to Baker street and get some rest. We can start up again bright and early tomorrow morning." Ellie groaned.

"But tomorrow is Christmas Eve!" Sherlock smiled.

"Yes. What a lovely Christmas present this shall be." The doors opened and Sherlock went out to the street.

"Something is wrong with you. You know that?" Ellie said out loud.

"Well aware."


	6. The Christmas Eve Rush

**Hey guys! Sorry this update is late. Busy with work as usual. Here is chapter 6 for Merry Murder! I'm thinking I have four more chapters until the end of this story. Stay tuned! :)**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

**The Christmas Eve Rush**

Ellie was having such a pleasant dream when she heard a loud bang come from the kitchen. Ellie sat up and gasped. Her first thought was that there was a robber in her house that had a shotgun. Then she saw the creepy yellow face smiling down at her and the bullet holes in the wall. She sighed out loud.

"Right. Spending the holiday with the psychopath." She muttered. Ellie threw off the blanket and marched into the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"What on earth is going on here?!" She said in a raised voice. Sherlock looked up. He wore big goggles that magnified his eyes. In his hands were two vials fill with strange looking liquids and on the floor was shattered glass and brown odd smelling ooze. Ellie pointed to it.

"What is that?"

"If I told you you wouldn't know." Ellie put her hands on her hips and groaned.

"Why can't you be like him." She muttered.

"Like who?" Sherlock asked.

"Like my Uncle! Dull and plain and normal!" Ellie said, throwing her hands into the air. Sherlock shook his head.

"Too boring. I need something to do." Sherlock said, still looking at his vials. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"I hate this so much." Ellie said.

"I have a lead for our case." Sherlock said.

"Our case?" Sherlock looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, our case." Ellie didn't respond.

"Well? Don't you want to know what the lead is?"

"I guess?" Sherlock put the vials down and ripped off his rubber gloves. He placed the safety goggles on the counter and handed Ellie some documents.

"What are these?" Ellie asked, shuffling through them. Sherlock sighed.

"God did they not teach you to read in school?" Ellie glared at him.

"William was researching something. Something... mysterious that has been seen in London."

"And what exactly is that?" Sherlock stopped and looked at her.

"A phone box." Ellie laughed.

"Well there are several of those in London and they are far from mysterious." Ellie said. Sherlock place a picture in front of her. It was a picture of a phone box. It was blue which was an odd color for a phone booth in London. On the top read 'Police Public Call Box'.

"Okay so the color is a bit off, so what?" Ellie said, handing the picture back to Sherlock.

"The odd thing is... it has been seen times throughout history." Sherlock placed other photos in front of Ellie. Some dating back to the late 1800's!

"Okay... that is a bit off." Ellie muttered.

"William was going to finally publish his life's work... until someone tried to take his idea."

"Why do you believe someone want to take his story away?"

"Then he wouldn't be dead would he?" Ellie nodded.

"But then... who would do that?" Ellie asked.

"Someone with motive... someone greedy." Sherlock muttered.

"And where is William's family? They're still missing." Ellie pointed out.

"Ahh yes. The misplaced family." Sherlock said. Ellie remembered the other day, running into that frazzled red haired Abigail Heartwell. She seemed a bit... insincere towards the death of William Thorpe.

"I suspect Mr. Teal. He knew that William Thorpe was onto something good and what better way than to take the credit for himself? He paid a visit to Thorpe's residence, scared the family away and took the his life with the frozen turkey. That's it!" Sherlock blurted out.

"No." Ellie said. Sherlock looked at her.

"What?"

"It can't be that simple."

"But it must be."

"No, it can't." Sherlock stared at the girl.

"I don't think Mr. Teal had anything to do with it. I think Abigail Heartwell had something to do with it."

"Who?"

* * *

><p>The pair of them found out from Daily Mail that Abigail had taken the day off to do some shopping at Westfield the largest and most terrifying place to be at this time of year.<p>

"When did you meet this woman?" Sherlock asked.

"I bumped into her yesterday while you were having that chat with dear Mr. Teal." Ellie said.

"And what makes you think she has anything to do with this?"

"She seemed suspicious." Ellie said. Sherlock chuckled.

"In this line of work, everyone seems suspicious." He said.

"Well sorry for trying to help then." Ellie said, folding her arms together and looking out the window.

"Are you pouting?"

"No."

"You are."

"Am not."

"Oh please. I see your lip protruding." Sherlock said.

"Just, please shut up." Sherlock turned away.

"Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Moments later, the two unlikeliest of companions stood outside Westfield mall. Hundreds, maybe thousands of people were milling around buying last minute gifts. Ellie groaned at the sight.<p>

"We'll never find her."

"Have a little faith." Sherlock marched inside with Ellie trailing behind. To make her way in there Ellie had to elbow and push people. She kept her eyes on Sherlock's back, making sure she didn't lose him in the sea of people. After an hour of walking back and forth, Ellie threw her hands into the air.

"Oh forget this. It's impossible! We'll never find her." Ellie said. Sherlock looked just as defeated as Ellie felt. Sherlock sighed and stood up.

"Come on. Let's go back." Ellie stood up to follow Sherlock when she spotted something. Something bright and red and walking away from them. Ellie gasped and grabbed Sherlock's arm.

"There she is!" Ellie pointed. Sherlock laughed.

"Great eye, Ellie." And he walked away. Ellie stood there for a moment. Sherlock Holmes paid her a compliment. And then she ran after him. Sherlock pushed the crowd aside and followed the woman.

"Abigail! Abigail Heartwell!" She heard her name, turned and looked at the two friends. Her smile disappeared and another expression replaced it. A look of pure dread. She turned on her sharp stilettos and ran.

"Stop!" Sherlock broke into a ran and Ellie followed. The crowd parted to let the three running figures by. For a woman wearing heels, she was quite quick. Abigail took a sharp turn. As the two rounded the corner, there was aloud bang. Sherlock grabbed Ellie and the two fell on the floor. The window behind them shattered, glass rained down on them. Ellie saw Abigail running away with a gun in her hand.

"Thanks for that." Ellie said in shock. Sherlock shook the glass out of his hair.

"Don't mention it."


End file.
